tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Seinfeld (Reboot Series)
Seinfeld is a reboot series of American sitcom loosley based on the 1990 television series of the same name. Follow Up to the Rebootverse. Various directors and writers haven been apart of the series along with ensemble cast in the television series. The series has been distributed by Castlerock and Sony Pictures Television. Plot Four single friends comic Jerry Seinfeld, bungling George Costanza, frustrated working gal Elaine Benes and eccentric neighbor Cosmo Kramer deal with the absurdities of everyday life in New York City. Cast Main Cast * Grant Gustin as Jerry Seinfeld * Allison Paige as Elaine Benes * Teddy Sears as Cosmo Kramer * Matt Letscher as George Costanza * Jess Weixler as Ruth Cohen * Jonah Hill as Newman * Chris Klein as David Puddy * Alan Arkin as Frank Costanza * Sally Field as Estelle Costanza * Melissa Benoist as Melissa * Andy Richter as Morty Seinfeld * Diane Lane as Helen Seinfeld * Billy Dee Williams as Jackie Chiles * Danny Trejo as Uncle Leo * Charlie Heaton as Mike Perry * Jessica Chastain as Sara Sitarides * Larry David as George Steinbrenner * Katie McGrath as Janet Tanner * Eugene Levy as Eugene Lew * Keri Russell as Sandy Perry * James McAvoy as Jay Tanner * Frankie Muniz as Tim Whatley * J.K. Simmons as Jacopo Peterman * Tom Cavanagh as Yev Kassem * Bill Hader as Kenny Bania * Caity Lotz as Susan Ross * Jamie Clayton as Claire * Kelly Frye as Laura * Neal McDonough as Tony * Brandon Routh as Ray * Brit Morgan as Leslie * Mark Povinelli as Mickey Abbott * Michelle Williams as Shelia * Chris Pine as Jake Jarmel * Andy Bean as Donald Sanger * Martin Sheen as Mel Sanger * Tim Roth as Bob * Ezra Miller as Bizarro Jerry/Kevin * John Magaro as Bizarro George/Gene * Patrick J. Adams as Bizarro Kramer/Feldman * David Higgins as Bizarro Newman/Vargus * Teach Grant as Mike Moffitt * Leonardo Nam as Keith Hernandez * Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Lindsay Enright * Jim Carrey as Lloyd Braun * Luke Wilson as Lt. Joe Bookman * Frances McDormand as Mabel Choate * Audrey Marie Anderson as Marla Penny * Kyle Chandler as Mr. Kruger * John Glover as Mr. Morgan * Robert Downey Jr. as Mr. Tomasulo * Sigourney Weaver as Nana Seinfeld * Charlayne Woodard as Peggy * Rachel Weisz as Rachel Goldstein * James Franco as Ramon * Rebecca Ferguson as Rebecca DeMornay * Tiffany Haddish as Remy Temple * Wyatt Oleff as Matthew * Molly Atkinson as Maryedith * Dane DeHaan as Ricky * Leslie Mann as Robin * Jon Heder as Rusty * Gabriel Mann as Jason Hanky * Josh Hamilton as Sal Bass * Annette O'Toole as Sally Weaver * Riz Ahmed as Scott Drake * Nick Kruase as Sid Farkus * Bryce Dallas Howard as Sidra Holland * Kate Mara as Sue Ellen Mischke * Jennifer Lawrence as Tia Van Camp * April Bowlby as Tina Robbins * Jenny Slate as Vanessa * Daniel Day Lewis as Walter * Bruce Campbell as Wyck Thayer * Diane Guerrero as Allison * Matt Damon as Babu Bhatt * Wendi McLendon-Covey as Barbara Kramer * Elizabeth Banks as Beth Luchner * Zachary Levi as Bob Cobb * Blake Lively as Carol * Gina Holden as Dana Foley * Willa Holland as Dolores * Stephen Merchant as Dr. Reston * Jason Lee as Earl Haffler * Brendan Gleeson as Father Curtis * David Spade as Franklin Delano Romanowski * James Marsden as Fred Yerkes * Ray Lotta as Gary Fogel * Jeff Bridges as Izzy Mandelbaum * Jessica Parker Kennedy as Jenna * Steve Burns as Jeffery Demo * Matty Finochio as Joe Davola * Rob Lowe as Joe Temple * Matt LeBlanc as Joey Zanfino * Alicia Silverstone as Karen * Karl Urban as Karl * Jaime King as Katie * Tom Welling as Bob Sacamano * Tom Hiddleston as Don Ramsey * Brett Cullen as Cousin Jeffrey * Ed Harris as Doug * Keanu Reeves as Lomez * Michael Gandolfini as Jay Riemenschneider * George Lopez as Corky Ramirez * Henry Thomas as Len Nicademo * TBA as Specter * Imogen Poots as Selina Seinfeld * Douglas Smith as Douglas * Jamie Bell as Ben Costanza * Gal Gadot as Gail Benes * Molly Shannon as Shannon Benes * Joe Thomas as Simon * Marisa Tomei as Aunt Sylvia * Margot Robbie as Sharon Besser * Ewan McGregor as Jerry Persheck * Ed Helms as Ed Roidlick * Corey Stoll as Dr. Bison * Joel Edgerton as Dick * Eric Christian Olsen as Harry Fleming * Tom Wilkinson as Mr. Wilkinson * Jake Weber as Uncle Moe Costanza * TBA as Hennie * Joshua Jackson as Marvin Kessler * Molly Gordon as Patty Lawrence * Stuart Hughes as Mr. Papanickolas * Michael Rosenbaum as Ray McKigney * Eli Roth as Buck Naked * Mark Wahlberg as Eduardo Corrochio * Charlie Cox as Whitey Fisk * Joaquin Phoenix as Arthur Vandelay * Ben Schwartz as Kel Varnsen * Michael Fassbender as H.E. Pennypacker * Martin Freeman as Martin van Nostrand * Lucy Hale as Wanda Pepper * KJ Apa as Dylan Murphy * Ben Barnes as Colin O'Brien * Jessica Alba as Susie * Wes Bentley as Paloma * Will Farrell as Steven Snell * Jeremy Irons as Slappy White * Chris Messina as Pete McKay * TBA as Pepe * Seth Green as Harry Fong Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added